


Betrayal

by Rina_aria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, It might be a ClaudeByleth if you squint at it, Spoiler for Crimson Flower, When you are Golden Deer but doing Black Eagle, stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: Red...The field in front of me become sea of flame...Everyone is shouting as they tried to escape from the heat. Those who failed is burned alive in the rubble."Save me!!""Nooo!!!!"Their cry reverberated in the air.I looked at the burning village.'Aah… it is the end...'





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson Flower but not really
> 
> This is what happened in my head when I played Crimson Flower after knowing what the actual fuck is going on thanks to Verdant Wind

Red...

The field in front of me become sea of flame...

Everyone is shouting as they tried to escape from the heat. Those who failed is burned alive in the rubble.

"Save me!!"

"Nooo!!!!"

Their cry reverberated in the air. 

I looked at the burning village.

'_Aah… it is the end..._'

I closed my eyes in peace as I feel the Imperial Army moving closer to the Dragon looming after us. I know who is it. I don’t need anyone to tell me, I knew it is Rhea. She really lost control over her power.

_Poor soul…_

"Professor, we are going to end this!" Edelgard who stood slightly in front of me said in proud look.

"Yeah, this is the end for her..." I opened my eyes to respond Edelgard while taking my Sword of the Creator.

This sword sure is stained by a lot of blood of others. How many was it that the sword has eaten? I has forgotten. There is so many soldier that have died in this war, I no longer can count it.

Really… What is the meaning of this fight?

Everyone around me let out a battle cry as I remain here. Standing still like a rock in front of raging sea. I can only save a few and sacrificed more.

'_Sothis, can you hear me? You who always fight with me must have known right..._'

Sothis didn’t answer my question.

It has been so long since I last hear her voice.

The last battle has started and I only watch everything in silence. The fight has long been settled before it started.

'_When we become one I can finally show my feeling... it is all thanks to you..._'

I danced in the middle of sea of fire. The Sword of the Creator created circle of death around me. It is a dance of death to the poor soul.

"Archer get to your position! Fire!" someone shouted a command at distance.

It is really bright…

'_She has gone forward..._'

Edelgard sure blend well with the fire around us. Her red attire suit her perfectly.

I looked around the battlefield.

… So far it has been going well.

"Our reinforcement is late..." Hubert who fought near me said out loud as he too looked around.

Hubert's black outfit looks bright in this flame. It is a weird view. He always look out for Edelgard and maybe he is much more in knowledge about things than the Lord herself. He sure worked hard for someone positioned in 2nd place.

"We’re going to betray them anyway, it didn’t change anything..."

Hubert looked like he is in thought about it but he moved ahead of me to go after Edelgard. Edelgard sure is lucky to have him as a loyal retainer.

"Professor, today you have a forlorn expression," Petra greeted me from side.

I turned to her and swing the blood on my sword away. I wonder is it that obvious I made such face?

"A lot of people will die here... I feel hollow," is my response to her.

Petra turned quiet as she merely gazed at me. Her eyes are lit with worry over my well-being. It couldn’t be helped that she is worried, this is a decisive battle after all.

"Petra, do you like Edelgard?" I can’t help but ask.

"Yes, I think of her as respectable person," Petra respond with such conviction.

"I see… then, move your army to go after Edelgard. Rhea is getting tired," I instructed Petra with a smile.

Petra looked at me with questioning eyes but decided to follow my order and move forward. I still clean up the remnant of force that appeared to give the big stage for my former students.

"...!!"

I feel pain in my chest. Ah, it has started.

The flicker of flame dancing into the sky is just like firefly. I looked upward to see white star on the sky. It is nice to be able to see starry sky despite the chorus of death around me.

'_Seems like that side is also going well'_

Tonight is the end of this foolish war.

* * *

Rhea tried to flew away from the flame but her wings refused to take flight. I can feel it in my chest, she is at the last of her life.

"Give it back!" she roared while looking at me.

I sometimes wonder what she meant. The sword or the stone since I have both.

"When humanity stand strong and people reach out for each other, there’s no need for gods," Edelgard declared as she gazed strongly at Rhea.

'_Don’t worry… this land you have protected will be in good hands..._'

"Rhea, your reign of tyranny is over," Edelgard tightened her grips over her weapon.

'_Rhea, wait for a bit more… you’ll be able to see Sothis soon..._'

Rhea roared in pain and last attempt to remain alive. Edelgard looked at me and I nodded.

"The time has come! I’m ending it once and for all!"

I pick up my pace alongside Edelgard. The Sword of the Creator burning in my hand, as if refusing to claim the life in front of me. But you see, the death is quick and cold.

My sword and Edelgard’s axe struck at the Crest Stone of Seiros on Rhea’s head, destroying it into bits and pieces.

I landed on the ground, using the Sword of the Creator as the leverage to keep standing straight. My chest felt like it is ripped apart as green blood flowed from the dragon in front of me.

_I have been waiting for this moment..._

My body felt weak and my views blurred. And as simple as that, darkness invited me into its embrace. The last thing that I see is Edelgard rushing to me.

* * *

"_Phooey, you sure have worked a lot this time!_" a voice reverberated inside my mind.

_Ah, I know this voice..._

I opened my eyes to be standing in front of a young woman just a little bit shorter than me sitting lazily on top of a stone throne. She seems to have been waiting for me to come.

"It’s been a while Sothis," I greeted back with a smile as it felt like seeing an old friends.

"_Yeah, but after this it is really a good bye you know. Your blood is mostly of my daughter Rhea so it gets complicated from there. I’ll use my Crest Stone to give you one last chance on life in the stake of destroying my own Crest Stone. Of course you'll lose my power to rewind the time,_" she said with a warm smile like one of a mother who send their child off into big new world.

"That is enough of trade... Anyway, don’t get angry too much at Rhea okay?" I thanked her before turning away from Sothis. It has been a while since I last come here but I know where should I go.

"_But you sure have gone and done it. You did joke about being a demon when we first met but to think you actually do it... well, it’s not like I don’t understand your feeling_," Sothis chuckled and I simply listened on her ramblings.

"… Do you chastise me for it?" I asked as I kept having my back on Sothis.

"_No, I just think that you sure have grown to be a human… for good and for bad… it isn’t good to make a kid cry you know… guess they can’t talk back about making people cry though_," Sothis responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, then Sothis..." I turned one last time to Sothis.

She is smiling at me and it is enough for me. My path isn’t wrong.

"I’m going..."

"_Be careful on your way..._"

* * *

I wake up in the embrace of red.

Ah, I come back...

I felt something foreign in my chest. Maybe this is what it feels to have heartbeat just like him. I guess I can’t make him wait too much.

My hand touched the hilt on the Sword of the Creator. It is still warm. Somehow I can hear Sothis saying, "_This is an extra. Of course the power is discounted. Think of it as graduation gift._"

_Thank you… I’ll be using it without conservation_.

Edelgard helped me to stand and I thanked her. We stood side by side walking through an empty road of flame.

"Where is everyone...?" Edelgard questioned in small voice.

I can’t help the smile on my face when I see white shadow flashing not so far. Seems like everything goes according to the plan. After all, the living proof of it was already waiting for me.

"Claude why are you here!?" Edelgard face was of shock when she saw Claude who should have go back to Almyra is here with us.

"Oh yeah, you haven’t heard of it then? You know, it isn’t nice to keep the surprise like that..." Claude was smiling.

Sword of Creator went through Edelgard’s chest from her back. The blade is radiating in a faint orange tint as Edelgard let out a choked response.

"… Byleth."

I kept my sword there as I have my face close to Edelgard’s head. My heart beats fast and I can feel that my blood is boiling. This is a new and foreign feeling. I want to spill everything out to her now.

"You really have failed me Edelgard. Out of everyone to ally with, why you choose to be an ally of those who killed my Father...? If they’re your collaborator, then why you didn’t do anything to stop them from killing my Father? Hey… why...?" 

"Pro… fe… ssor..." Edelgard voice is hoarse and she barely clung to live because I deliberately missed her fatal organ.

"You said it can’t be helped. This is for the sake of taking down the Church. You see, I have lived more than my 20 years with my Father… the 1 year time we spent together is nothing compared to it... if you have changed your ally when we met again, maybe I would have forgiven you..." I can’t help but spill what I have bottled up ever since I met Edelgard again back then over the Goddess Tower.

I pulled my sword away as she dropped to the ground. I took few steps away and felt a grip on my feet. I looked downward and saw Edelgard looking at me with eyes drifting between life and death.

"Every… one... " she hoarsely let out.

I took my feet away from her grips. My cheeks feels hot and it isn’t from the fire. I opened my mouth and said, "Dead. Hubert, Caspar, Ferdinand, Dorothea, Petra, Linhardt, even Bernadetta."

"Pro... fes... sor... sor…. ry..." Edelgard looked at me with moist eyes.

"It is over Edelgard… it is… all over… I hate you a lot for siding with them when I love you like this... really, I told you to be careful on choosing your ally and yet you choose the worst... from this point on you’re in for detention… you should... write… essay in the other side… okay...?" drop of water flowed down freely as I see Edelgard turn lifeless in front of me.

A handkerchief was given to me from the side. I looked up and see Hilda there. I took it gratefully and used it to clear my tears.

There is no more space for tears anymore.

I turned over to those of former Golden Deer that I scouted to Black Eagle but forced them to go back to Claude in the end. Everyone is in this.

The village still burn, its flame reaching high up into the night sky. But there is no endless night. One day the dawn shall come. 

Even if the path to it is painted in blood and betrayal.


End file.
